Touche pas à ma fille
by Nanieblue
Summary: Hanna, la fille de Jack Malone, se fait enlever. L’équipe met tout en œuvre pour retrouver la petite fille....


**Touche pas à ma fille**

Il était presque 18h, Danny et Samantha se trouvaient à la table, finissant un énième rapport. La journée avait été calme, ils attendaient Martin et Vivian qui revenaient de Washington, où ils avaient retrouvée un jeune homme.

Sam détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit tinter la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, elle pensait que c'était Martin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours et qui commençait à lui manquer, mais non.

- Hey, c'est la femme de Jack !

- Laisse je m'en occupe.

Sam alla l'accueillir, un peu gênée mais très professionnel, elle ne laissa rien voir. Kate accompagnait sa mère, Danny observa la scène de loin et aperçue la petite, il lui sourit.

- Madame Malone, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je dois parler à Jack !

- Il est dans son bureau.

Maria regarda sa fille, Samantha comprit que Maria voulait parler à Jack en privé.

- Tu viens, on va attendre ta maman à côté.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je t'aime pas toi !

Danny remarqua le malaise et alla les rejoindre.

- Hey, bonjour Kate, comment vas-tu, tu viens, on va attendre tes parents dans la salle, juste là.

La petite prit la main de l'agent, et ils commencèrent à s'en aller.

- Hey ... _intervint Sam._

- Laisse tomber, _lança Danny en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire, _personne ne résiste à Danny Taylor !

Maria toqua à la porte du bureau de Jack, il leva le nez de son dossier et fut surprit de voir sa futur ex-femme, il lui fit signe d'entrer.

Dans la salle d'à côté, Danny installa Kate sur le canapé, il lui apporta des feuilles et des crayons qui trainaient. Il allait s'en aller quand Kate le rappela.

- Danny !

- Oui Kate ?

- Tu peux rester avec moi ? J'ai peur qu'il vienne me chercher aussi.

Danny s'alarma tout de suite, il comprit que quelque chose se passait et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qui ça ? Il est venu chercher quelqu'un ?

- C'est John, un copain de maman. Il a emmené Hannah tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air bizarre, pas comme d'habitude, il avait l'air méchant. Il a prit Hannah par le bras et l'a fait monter dans sa voiture.

Danny savait que chaque minute comptait, alors il sorti son calepin et commença à interroger Kate.

- Tu connais le nom de ce John ?

- Oui, John James. Je m'en rappelle parce qu'avec Hannah, on fait toujours exprès de l'appeler James !

- Et sa voiture, tu as vu la couleur ?

- Oui, elle est rouge. Danny, tu crois qu'il va faire du mal à Hannah ?

- Non, Kate, ton papa va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, et je vais l'aider !

Dans le bureau de Jack, Maria lui avait tout raconté, il était hors de lui.

- Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ?

- Je suis désolé Jack, mais je ne savais pas que John allait réagir comme ça !

- Si tu étais restée à NY, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Ah non, ne commence pas avec ça !

- Laisse tomber ! De toute façon, là n'est pas la question, il faut retrouver Hannah au plus vite ! Je mets mes hommes sur le coup, je vais en parler au grand chef pour qu'elle ne m'enlève pas l'affaire ! Où est Kate ?

- A côté !

Jack sorti de son bureau, Maria à ses trousses, il ouvrit la porte du bureau voisin et Kate lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Oui Papa, tu vas retrouver Hannah ?

- Bien sûr ! Danny, je veux que tu convoques tout le monde, j'ai une autre affaire, plus personnelle à vous confier !

- Je suis au courant Jack, ta fille m'a tout raconter, je commence à chercher tout ce que je peux sur ce John James !

- Merci Danny !

Il s'en alla laissant les Malone en famille quelques instants. Lorsqu'il alla à son bureau, Vivian et Martin étaient là, il les briefa, ainsi que Sam sur ce qui se passait.

Quand Jack revint voir son équipe, tout le monde le regarda avec compassion.

- Très bien, Van Doren me laisse le contrôle de l'enquête ! Tu les as prévenu Danny ?

- Oui Jack !

- Comment ça va, _s'inquiéta Sam_.

- Ca va aller, ça doit aller, je dois retrouver ma fille ! Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- Il habitait Little Italy jusqu'à il y a un mois, j'ai téléphoné au propriétaire, il a déménagé assez précipitamment.

- Des problèmes de fric ?

- Non, elle m'a dit qu'il payait le loyer chaque mois, _lui répondit Vivian._

- Ouais, mais avec quel argent ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Martin ?

- Il a quitté son travail d'employé de bureau y'a deux mois de ça !

- Je le connais même pas ce type ! Et dire qu'il voyait mes filles presque tout les jours !

- Jack, on devrait interroger Maria, tu ne crois pas ? _Lui proposa Vivian._

- Oui tu as raison ! Tu vas venir avec moi, Martin, Sam, continuer vos recherches, voyez s'il a une carte de crédit, vérifier ses comptes, on aurait peut-être un indice, savoir où il se cache ! Danny, tu pourrais rester avec ma fille, elle t'aime bien, ça lui paraitra moins pénible si tu es avec elle !

- Très bien Jack, mais je dois vérifier des cassettes de surveillance, savoir où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller avec sa voiture, toute la rue, de l'école de tes filles, est surveillée...

- Et bah emmène-là avec toi.

- OK !

Tandis que Jack interrogeait sa femme avec l'aide de Vivian, Martin essayait d'obtenir le relevé de carte de crédit de ce fameux John James. Danny lui, regardait la télé, Kate à ses côtés, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Tu fais ça toute la journée ?

- Malheureusement non ! Mais j'aime bien faire ça, c'est marrant !

- Ouais, c'est cool ! C'st comme si on regardait un film, sauf que c'est la vraie vie, avec des vrai gens ! Hey, c'est sa voiture !

- Bien joué Kate !

Danny s'afféra à regarder la cassette, essayant de suivre l'itinéraire du kidnappeur. De son côté, Vivian et Jack étaient dans le couloir, visiblement Maria ne leur avait rien donné qui pouvait les faire avancer.

- Ca va faire 4h !

- Je sais que ce n'est pas réconfortant ce que je vais te dire, mais toute l'équipe est sur le coup, on va la retrouver Jack !

- Je sais ! Je comprends maintenant la réaction de certains parents ! Je me sens si impuissant !

- Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es au cœur même de l'enquête, tu contrôles tout !

- C'est ça qui me fait peur, si je fais une erreur, c'est Hannah qui en subira les conséquences !

Ils n'avaient pas vu que Maria était sortie du bureau, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Tu es le meilleur agent de ce service Jack. Il n'arrivera rien à Hannah !

Il se retourna et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Vivian les laissa tout les deux, elle alla voir Danny. Quand elle entra dans la salle vidéo, Danny et Kate regardait un dessin animé en mangeant des chips.

- Danny !

- Oh, Vivian !

Il se leva, s'essuya la bouche et sortie de la salle pour parler avec Vivian.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai perdu sa trace, à l'angle de Greenwich et Jay Street. Je voulais distraire un peu Kate !

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait capter le satellite de ces télés ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es toujours le premier à vouloir vérifier les vidéos, tu peux faire une pause dessin animé de temps en temps ! _Danny la regarda, faussement offensé. _Je plaisante, retourne avec ta camarade de jeu, moi je vais voir où en sont Martin et Sam !

Quand Vivian alla au bureau, Martin se leva d'un bond.

- Hey, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai trouvé ! Notre suspect à utilisé sa carte pour payer une chambre sur Chambers Street.

- Bien joué Martin, je préviens Jack !

En moins d'une demi-heure toute l'opération était en place. Jack et Danny arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux et filèrent à l'accueil. Martin et Sam surveillèrent la sortie de secours tandis que Vivian se posta à l'entrée. Maria les avaient suivis, elle attendait dans la voiture avec Kate.

- FBI, où est la chambre de John James.

Le gérant du petit hôtel paniqua, il prit son cahier et tourna avec frénésie les pages, et tomba enfin sur le nom que venait de lui donner Jack.

- James ! 302, au troisième, la première porte à gauche.

- Merci ! _Lança Danny alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans l'escalier._

Arrivé devant la porte 302, ils constatèrent qu'elle était ouverte. Ils avaient dégainé leurs armes et marchaient lentement dans la chambre, pour n'y trouver personne.

- Danny, tu prends l'escalier principal et tu fouilles tout les étages ! Il n'a pas pu s'échapper, il est dans l'hôtel ! Moi je prends par l'escalier de secours.

Danny alla d'un coté, Jack de l'autre et montèrent tout les deux au cinquième. Rien, ensuite ils descendirent à l'étage du dessous et là, Danny le vit.

- FBI, les mains en l'air !

L'homme n'obéis pas et tenta de s'échapper par l'escalier, s'était sans compter sur la présence de Jack.

- Tu bouges, t'es mort !

L'homme reconnu tout de suite le père d'Hannah, il ne fit plus aucun geste, cessa presque de respirer.

- Où est ma fille, salopard ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle m'a échappée !

Jack lui mit les menottes puis l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre.

- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai été chercher des sodas, mais elle s'était enfuie !

- Quand ça ?

- Y'a 5 minutes !

- T'inquiète pas Jack, je vais la retrouver !

Danny parti à la recherche d'Hannah. Il ne chercha pas longtemps, la retrouva cachée derrière un fauteuil au deuxième étage, dans un petit salon, il rassura la petite, la pris dans ses bras et il appela Jack. Jack accrocha le kidnappeur au pied du lit puis alla retrouver sa fille. Il arriva près de Danny, penaud devant les yeux pleins de larmes de sa fille.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

Hannah se dégagea de Danny et tendit les bras à son père, qui la prit et la serra fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie !

- Non Papa, tu m'as retrouvé ! Je le savais, le lui ai dit que tu allais me retrouver et que tu allais le mettre en prison !

Danny sourit à cette phrase, puis il alla chercher Monsieur James et sortit de l'hôtel avec le malfaiteur. Maria et sa fille allèrent à la rencontre de Danny, échappant à la surveillance d'agents qui s'occupaient d'elles. Maria furieuse gifla John James.

- Tu n'es qu'un fou furieux, un malade !

Deux agents vinrent les rejoindre, pour appréhender le kidnappeur. Alors que Danny l'emmenait, la petite Kate lui foutu un coup de pied dans le tibia, il cria de douleur. Danny se retourna et vit le regard noir de Kate qui se radoucit dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Danny lui fit un clin d'œil puis il installa John dans la voiture.

- Fallait pas toucher à cette famille mon pote ! Tu vas trouver le temps long en prison.

Il ferma la portière puis alla retrouver Maria et Kate, un peu plus loin, Martin, Vivian et Sam attendaient, tout comme sa famille, le retour de Jack. Kate regarda Danny, elle du lever les yeux, du haut de son mètre 10, elle avait un peu de mal à lui parler, Danny la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma sœur va bien ?

- Oui, ton papa s'occupe d'elle. Tiens, regarde, ils arrivent.

Maria accouru vers son mari et sa fille et les serra tout les deux dans ses bras. Danny les rejoignit avec Kate qui chercha les bras de son père.

Danny les laissa en famille et alla retrouver ses collègues. Il découvrit Martin et Sam, serré l'un contre l'autre. Danny passe le bras autour du cou de Vivian.

- J'adore les happy ends !

* * *

Août 2006

© Nanieblue

* * *

Une petite review, s'il vous plait???


End file.
